


Kisses of All Shapes, Sizes, and Situations

by tigercry



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional kisses, F/F, How Do I Tag, I love these prompts, Kissing Prompt, Multi, NicoMaki, Saberin's Kissing Prompts, kotoumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: | My Protector and My Lover| Prompt: Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that they’re murmuring into each other’s mouths. | KotoUmi | Status: Completed with fluffy feels and anxious Kotori. |One of the best part about ships is the various different ways pairings can kiss and so armed with prompts of Saberin's Tumblr, it's my job as a romance author to make all 20+ happen with plots and possibly no plots at all, but that's unlikely Xd
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Saberin has a list of kissing prompts I wanted to try, aaand so here I go, trying to write all 20 prompts for Love Live! Xd

Granted, most of these are going to be NicoMaki and or KotoUmi because I’m familiar with them and they’re my favorites, but still, enjoy!

Just keep in mind that the pairings for these are prone to change!

_Also, things in "quotes" are actually the worlds or AUs I have that they take place in. It's mainly just a reminder for myself the author_

* * *

**List of Prompts**

  1. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that they're murmuring into each other’s mouths. | **KotoUmi "Bound By Destiny"** | _My Protector and my Lover_ |
  2. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed. | **NicoMaki** | 
  3. Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s. | **NicoMaki or NozoEli** |
  4. Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss. | **KotoUmi|**
  5. Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp. | **NicoMaki or possibly KotoUmi (shy Umi)**
  6. Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up. | **All** |
  7. Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing. **|KotoUmi + NicoMaki|**
  8. Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward | **RinPana|**
  9. One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other **| NicoMaki |**
  10. Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in **| KotoUmi |**
  11. When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more. **| KotoUmi “Disabled Muse” |**
  12. A hoarse whisper “kiss me” **| KotoHonoUmi |**
  13. Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck **| NicoMaki "Bound by Destiny"|**
  14. Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion | **KotoUmi (Kotori Focused)**
  15. A gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss | **NicoMaki "Disabled Muse"|**
  16. When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead **|KotoUmi Possibly KotoHonoUmi|**
  17. Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes **|NicoMaki|**
  18. Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap **|KotoUmi “Disabled Muse” |**
  19. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing | **KotoHonoUmi |**



Top of head kisses **| All |**

**[Prompt List](https://saberin.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) **


	2. My Protector and My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after Umi's attacked and now Kotori about has a heart attack.

**KotoUmi - My Protector and my Lover.**

**Word Count:** 971

**Prompt:** Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that they’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.

**World:** Bound By Destiny.

* * *

Kotori could still hear the sound of glass shattering and the indescribable roar of the possessed creature that had collided directly with Umi who had intentionally put herself in the fire seat just like usual.

It rang in her ears on loop along with the crunching of the bones in Umi’s shoulder and ribs, a violent reminder of how strong but also vulnerable the twenty-year-old werewolf’s body really was. 

“Umi-chan,” Kotori couldn’t help the shaking as she looked almost unseeingly at the mess that was Umi’s shoulder, “I don’t…”

_ It’s okay, _ Umi responded telepathically instead of verbally, and she lifted a hand, her palm and fingers glowing a gentle blue that gently swirled around and sunk into her skin. Effectively beginning to heal the damage to her body.  _ It’s nothing. _

Kotori frowned, “nothing? Umi-chan, your shoulder’s p-practically destroyed and you want to say that i-it was n-nothing?!” 

Umi didn’t react too much to the shrill mild panic in her voice and instead Kotori could feel her coaxing her to calm down through the link that found their minds and souls.  _ I’m okay Kotori, normal damage like this can’t kill me, you know that. _

“B-but it’s different watching you fight some half shifted possessed creature that’s been possessed after death!” Kotori fumbled and avoided looking at Umi’s bloody shoulder.

_ Calm down Kotori, _ Umi soothed,  _ I’m okay, your adrenaline is making you freak out. _

“No, that,” Kotori poked Umi’s shoulder and immediately flinched when her fingers sunk in a little more than it was supposed to, “makes me freak out!” Her angel wings poked out from the slits in her shirt, fluttering a little in a sign of high anxiety.

_ Breathe, _ Umi soothed, remaining unfazed to Kotori’s mild panic that she had to keep restrained throughout the meeting and conflict itself.  _ Breathe, my little bird, take a few deep breaths… _

Kotori hesitantly tried as Umi suggested and leaned forward and grasped Umi by the chin. Golden eyes staring at the massive claw deeply embedded close to the bridge of Umi’s nose. “You got so many injuries…” she whispered, a heavy frown on her face.

_ Maybe, _ Umi conceded and Kotori cut her off with a snort and a wry smile.

“Maybe? Umi-chan’s unable to use an arm, can’t breathe well, and has something lodged in her nose and she says she  _ may  _ have a lot of injuries?”

Umi’s dark amber eyes twinkled and she jested a little as well,  _ you always wanted to meet a unicorn, Kotori, now you’ve met one. _

Kotori’s ears turned pink and she giggled, “I’m twenty-years-old now Umi-chan, that’s not my greatest dream or anything anymore. But…” her golden eyes twinkled lovingly and her thumb brushed lovingly over Umi’s thin nose skirting carefully around the claw lodged there, “Umi-chan makes the most beautiful unicorn in the world.”

Umi’s cheeks turned pink,  _ my shoulder’s back to normal, _ she told her gently and lifted her other bloody hand as a demonstration.  _ Did you want to do my nose? _ She asked softly and Kotori swallowed but nodded.

“It’s going to scar Umi-chan,” Kotori warned her softly even as the werewolf went cross-eyed as Umi carefully grabbed the end of the broken claw in her nose.

_ My father would be proud, _ Umi replied dryly and Kotori giggled, grateful for her mate’s attempts at humor as she held a hand near Umi’s nose in preparation. Fingers splayed and the magic coating the underside of her hand fluctuating in color between green and blue due to it’s proximity to Umi.

_ 3, 2, 1, _ Umi counted down before she wrenched the natural weapon out of her nose and emitted a loud puppy-like yelp and jumped with the force of her flinch.

Kotori quickly held a hand over her nose that immediately began to bleed, murmuring a few spell words here and there to help her fix and speed up the repairing of Umi’s punctured nasal cavity. It only took seconds, but Kotori felt a minor drain on her magic stores due to the complexity of the spell she had just cast. 

_ How’s it look? I match my father yet? _ Umi asked wryly and Kotori smiled even as she leaned forward, studying the white scar that split her mate’s nose. 

“Umi-chan will always be Umi-chan,” Kotori smiled before the smile wavered and she leaned forward and pulled Umi in a slightly shaking kiss. Umi tasted of copper, salt, and the taste that was merely uniquely her own.

“Don’t do that again,” Kotori whispered after she pulled back, her lips brushing the bloodied werewolf’s as she stayed close to her, a mere milimeter away from Umi. Her fingers curled softly around one of Umi’s human ears while her other hand made small circles over the open thin gash in her cheek as she spoke again, “please,” she pleaded, “please don’t do that again.”

Umi’s dark amber eyes looked back at her, silver swirling softly through the amber through her connection to the moon. She didn’t verbally speak, rather Kotori heard her smooth voice in the back of her head through the usual telepathy.

_ If it means protecting you I will do it again, _ Umi murmured softly against her lips but Kotori could feel her bloodied fingers curling softly around her waist,  _ but I will be more careful. _

“Okay,” Kotori compromised in favor of leaning forward and stealing another short kiss from her partner in life, “just be careful…”

“Always,” Umi spoke hoarsely from the shift between languages but Kotori had never found her voice to be more beautiful than in that moment.


	3. Oblivious Comforting Warmth - Kaiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's definitely inherited some wayward obliviousness that's on par with her "father's" awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is KotoUmi’s oldest daughter (a hermaphrodite) and Aiko is Nozeli’s miracle baby.

**Kaiko [Kaito x Aiko] - Oblivious Comforting Warmth**

**Word Count:** 729 words

**Prompt** : Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp. 

**World** : Muse Offspring

* * *

The presence of gentle fingertips drawing smooth circles over the thin strip of skin below Aiko’s shirt made the purple-haired girl gasp against what had supposed to be a casual greeting kiss. Kaito’s touch was electrifying, even if their actions were merely soft and affectionate, and it started the shy-gentle girl.

“K-Kaito!” She stumbled over her words as she pulled back enough to stare at them through round crystal blue eyes. 

Warm golden eyes looked back at her, partially hidden by lazy side-swept bangs. Yet those soft peach-colored lips made no effort to open to actively respond, instead, their fingertips merely continued to draw soft warm circles into the skin just below Aiko’s gym top.

Aiko certainly had a love-hate relationship with them at the current moment. Especially since she hadn’t been prepared for the blue-haired girl’s touch as comfortingly confusing as it was. 

Was she stiff? She felt stiff, stiffer than a statue that had been sitting in place for decades upon decades. Kaito wasn’t, they were comfortably loose, unfazed and merely continuing to hold Aiko close without a visible ounce of tension in their body.

However, it wasn’t as though the touch was unwelcome. After all, she had been dating Kaito for close to over a month now and the blue-haired hermaphrodite was as silently affectionate as ever. However, normally they weren’t so perfectly content in the public eye, even if technically there was nobody around at the current moment. 

Maybe she was overthinking things again? Her cards hadn’t suggested anything out of the ordinary would happen today but here she was with her girlfriend in the gym locker room Kaito as indifferently calm as usual with only the faintest hint of pink to their ears almost hidden by midnight blue hair.

“W-What’re you doing?” Aiko frowned at her stutter but remained focused on the girl in front of her, her handheld still on the taller girl’s shoulders.

Finally, Kaito spoke. “You appeared stressed out during gym,” Kaito explained, their smooth alto carrying just the faintest hint of music. “I saw that other girl pushing you around a little and figured you would appreciate some sort of comfort after.”

Aiko’s crystal blue eyes narrowed slightly, that couldn’t be the entire truth. Kaito had their father’s tendency to go overboard in defending her friends so they must’ve done something else.

At Aiko’s confused look, Kaito adopted more pink on their face and a cheeky smirk. “I may have destroyed her record,” they admitted before Aiko felt their hands slid up her back as they hugged her close, “and don’t tell your dad, but Marai had to hold Etusko back despite him swearing in Russian.”

Aiko’s cheeks dyed themselves red at the mention of her twin’s brute-like actions and having to have Marai of all people hold him back. Though it was amusing to picture the short red-head with eyes that matched her hair yanking him back and likely loudly complaining about his attitude. 

However, Aiko’s mind was more focused on Kaito’s hands casually hugging her from  _ beneath _ her shirt. 

She knew Kaito wasn’t bothered by practically anything, but their touch made Aiko’s skin tingle and she wanted to squirm with nerves and how uncomfortable she was. Kaito wasn’t awkward like their father, but they were much more oblivious, such as right now.

“Oh, um… sure?” Aiko stumbled over her words as she clumsily returned the embrace with the shaking of her hands, Kaito’s fingers and palms still making the senior’s skin tingle in a distracting manner. 

“Umm… Kaito?” Aiko asked after a few seconds and received a minor tilt of the head from the quiet girl. So she swallowed and pushed on, feeling her face grow warm enough to fry an egg on it. “Your hands… they… t-they're under my shirt…” 

Aiko couldn’t have imagined the speed and reaction she got from Kaito when it settled in. The blush however was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun, playing around with second-generation muse is hilarious…


End file.
